Scandal
by Little miss AvatarX
Summary: The Hundred Year War is more than a decade old, but the world is still in trouble. An inexperienced Fire Lord Zuko finds himself unable to pick up the pieces alone but thankfully for him, Master Katara has offered to help. A harmless friendship becomes romantic which sends the world around them spiraling. After all, he is a married man and falling for her is simply scandalous.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was finally over - the hundred year war. Yet the pain, suffering, and scars were still there. After Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai, everyone was expecting the end. The air nation being wiped out was the first declaration of war the world had ever seen. People from all over were shocked and trapped in a reality that never should've existed in the first place. And now that it was over, a mess like none other had emerged. A mess that a never-before-trained Fire Lord had to fix.

Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai fifteen years ago, but life in the nations was still not perfect. The world still had a long way to go from achieving total peace. If anything, there were more riots and famine breakouts now. The people were dying when they were supposed to be free. This ate Zuko up every morning when he woke and every night as he drifted off to sleep. Especially now, as he sank in his chair, avoiding the gaze of the world leaders sat at his table.

"Fire Lord Zuko, your father's reign came to an end more than a decade ago, why haven't the colonies been granted their freedom? Unless they are still under Fire Nation rule?" Queen Kuri of the Earth Kingdom asked leaning forward.

"No of course not-", Zuko began but only to be interrupted.

"Fire Lord, your nation still hasn't paid it's debt to the Northern Water Tribe for invading our country and killing the moon spirit", Chief Karmuri of the Nothern Water Tribe stated.

"My nation has not forgotten chief, but-", Zuko started nervously.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what is being done about the Fire rebels in the east of Omashu? They are vandalizing Earth Kingdom goods!" King Bumi of Omashu titled his head to the side as he spoke then snorted.

"I well aware and we have the situation under-", Zuko tried to sound confident but fell apart as other leaders raised their concerns.

"Fire Lord!"

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

"Zuko?"

The next time Zuko opened his eyes, he was in his bed and not in the war room. He turned his head to the side and noticed Mai, his wife, by his side. She smiled, something that she didn't do often, and she brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Zuko closed his eyes and sighed loudly, frustrated with himself. It happened again. It happened every year.

"I fainted didn't I?" Zuko asked.

"You did", Mai confirmed.

He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm ashamed. He felt completely pathetic. Once a year, all the world leaders gathered in the Fire Nation for "the big meeting". They were now known as the League of Nations or LON. Zuko always dreaded that time of year. He would go into the meeting with confidence but never made it through the entire thing. You'd think after fifteen years of being Fire Lord he would be used to all the confrontational yelling and the questions that had nothing to do with him, but no, they still scared him.

"Hey, at least you got a word in this time", Mai tried to be encouraging.

"I made a complete fool of myself and now no one respects the Fire Nation", Zuko mumbled into his pillow.

"Don't beat yourself up, there's always next year."

"Watch me fuck it up next year."

"Come on Zuko, let it go. Besides, it's the festival tonight. Your son is excited, you should be too."

Zuko rolled his eyes as he placed his palm against his wife's very swollen stomach. He felt a strong kick which made him smile. He kissed her belly button and felt another kick against his face. Though Mai was convinced it was a boy she was carrying, Zuko was praying for a baby girl. But no matter the gender, he would love his child all the same. He quickly fixed his hair, grabbed his beloved's hand and the two exited their chamber.

* * *

The party was already underway, though it never truly started without the Fire Lord himself. And of course, due to the fainting, Zuko was always late. Once the double doors opened, everyone faced in his direction and clapped before carrying on as normal. He looked around the room and spotted "team avatar" in the right corner of the room. Because they were all so busy fixing the world, they were never together much. Zuko and Mai walked towards them. They were instantly welcomed with a bear hug given by Sokka.

"Hey I heard you got burned again sparky", Sokka laughed then cried out in pain.

"Nicknames are my thing", Toph stated punching his arm.

"I'm just saying, it's ironic that the fire bending Fire Lord couldn't handle the heat!"

Zuko looked down ashamed, Mai held his hand in an attempt to comfort him then glared at Sokka. Toph punched him in the stomach this time and the rest of the team burst out laughing as they watched Sokka go weak at the knees. Even Zuko managed to smile, though his mind still was still pretty preoccupied. As the festivities went on, boredom washed over the Fire Lord effortlessly. He hated parties, he never seemed to fit in and always felt out of place. Maybe it was because he was too uptight or he simply wasn't in the mood for celebrating. From his chair he could see just about everything, men drinking, children playing and women dancing. It was beautiful. Sometimes Zuko wondered if this what his great-great-grandfather had in mind, though his ideas were very twisted. When Sozin wanted peace for the world in the hands of the Fire Nation, what exactly did he see?

"Can you at least pretend to smile, people are looking at us weird", Mai whispered.

Zuko snapped out of it and cleared his throat before attempting to flash a smile. Mai looked away disturbed, he really needed lessons on the art of "the perfect smile". Zuko was always impressed by his wife's ability to angle her lips, even though she didn't smile very often. He could learn a thing or two from her.

The party was always long and frankly, Sokka never had enough beef jerky. Not being a very social person, Zuko felt uncomfortable in this setting. He grew tired very quickly but remained as it was customary for the Fire Lord to end to festivities. He hated giving speeches, he hated talking as an authority figure, he hated ruling! All of it! When he was on that ship for two years, tracking the Avatar, all Zuko could think about was becoming Fire Lord some day. But now that he was on the throne with his entire country at his feet, he'd rather be the banished prince again. He'd give anything to be back at sea where no one cared about his whereabouts, where no one would come to look for him. But he knew that day wasn't near. Plus he had people to take of now. His friends, his wife, and future child.

Zuko felt an electric shock on his shoulder as Mai dug her nails into his shoulder. Zuko opened his eyes wide and he watched his wife hold back groans as she knelt down in front of her chair. There was a puddle of water on the floor and her shoes were soaked. Her forehead was hot and sweaty. He wasn't sure since he wasn't an expert but he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

"Mai! Did-"

"Yeah..."

The Fire Lord placed an arm on his wife's waist as he helped her stand. Mai moaned in pain and Zuko knew she was probably having contractions. That's what the doctor said would happen once her water broke. Team Avatar ran over to the couple to help them. Toph built a rock bed for Mai to lie on while Suki helped her regulate her breathing. Sokka worked on getting everyone out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Get the doctor in here now!" Zuko shouted at one of the guards.

"Hurry Zuko the baby is coming!" Mai said breathing heavily.

"Let me handle this", Toph closed her eyes as she felt the location of the royal doctor, "she's in the west wing!"

"That's too far, I can't hold on for much longer!" Mai announced.

"I guess someone's eager to see their father, Ow!" Zuko scratched his hair as he bowed his head shamefully. This was definitely not the time for jokes but it's what he did when he was scared. Mai knew that of course, she knew Zuko was nervous. The two of them had been ready to have a child for quite some time now but they never imagined time would go by so fast.

"Just breathe Mai, keep breathing", Suki instructed. Mai did as she was told, she mimicked Suki's rhythm and it seemed to be working. Her heart rate seemed to be slowing down right before another contraction hit. Mai screamed. Zuko had never heard her scream or even make a sound of any kind. Even when they were alone, she was very quiet. But now, he watched her vocal cords expand as a cry of desperation filled the room. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do.

"Mai..."

Before he could form a sentence the doors flew open and Yuma, the Royal doctor, ran in followed by an army of nurses with equipment. Yuma immediately knelt in front of Mai and checked her cervix. Then she signaled for some of the nurses to approach and they instantly got to work.

"Everyone please clear the room. The Fire Lady needs space", Yuma ordered. Sokka was the first to leave with a disgusted expression on his face. Toph laughed at his weakness before patting Mai's shoulder and leaving, Suki did the same. Zuko was the only one who didn't move. He seemed unfazed, he was still holding his wife's hand as he brushed her hair.

"My Lord, this part of the delivery is going to get messy. In order to not alarm the Fire Lady, I'm going to need you to stay calm, can you do that?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, I can", Zuko replied.

"Good. Fire Lady, I'm going to need you to start pushing okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now push!"

Mai let out a long grunt as she pushed, murdering Zuko's hand in the process. Sure it hurt but Zuko wasn't going to complain. He didn't want to irritate Mai, plus getting struck by lightning was a lot more painful so he could manage. But it was pretty close. Zuko kissed her forehead as she pushed again.

"You're doing great", he said.

After hours of pushing, sweating and minimal bleeding, the cry of victory everyone had been waited for was finally heard. Mai threw her head back exhausted as she attempted to catch her breath. Zuko was finally able to let go of her hand which had traumatized his own for the last two hours. But it was all worth it. The beautiful creation he was holding in his arms made it all worth it. It was a beautiful baby boy who was the spitting image of his mother. It looked like Mai was right, even though Zuko was certain it was going to be a girl. Nevertheless, he was an Agni. The first prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne. Zuko continued to rock his baby back and forth, admiring all his features.

"I told you it was a boy", Mai said weakly.

"Shut up", Zuko replied playfully.

"What will we name him?"

"How about Zorras?"

"I like it".

"Then it's settled, welcome to the world Prince Zorras".

Just then, the doors flew open and a couple of guards entered the room. They immediately knelt in the presence of the Fire Lord, Zuko instructed them to rise and state their purpose. He was a little pissed that this special moment with his son was interrupted, but he also knew that it was most likely for an important reason. Zuko looked at Mai with sad eyes. She smiled and told him they would speak later. Zuko waited until the Royal Doctor and nurses escorted Mai and the baby out of the room before speaking. The man in front of him was commander Ryuu, his most trusted general.

"This had better be of the utmost importance commander!" Zuko's voice was stern.

"Pardon the interruption Fire Lord Zuko. But the rebels have reached the capital. They have set fire to Water Tribe houses. Four people have been killed sir", Commander Ryuu explained. His head remained low.

"This isn't good. We need to track down these criminals and contain this news before it spreads."

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news sir but both Water Tribes have been informed. The chiefs of the Nothern and Southern Water tribes will be coming to the capital. The League of Nations has called for an emergency war meeting in two weeks time."

"Thank you, commander Ryuu."

The commander knelt once more before exiting the room. As soon as he left, Zuko punched his fist into the wall. A black circle appeared. Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of noise. Perfect. This was exactly what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"How did this happen?" Zuko asked pinching his nose, "never mind, don't answer that."

He was pacing back and forth in front of his generals and military personnel. It was obvious he felt rage, his face was red and sweaty. No one dared to look at the Fire Lord in the eye in fear of irritating him even more. Regardless, someone was going to have to give an answer. They all knew their Fire Lord was not a patient man when it came to matters such as this one. The Fire Nation was already treading on a very thin line as it was, having more violence committed on their part was not helping. Zuko sighed before ordering everyone to leave. He flopped down in his chair and set his head down on his desk. He was finished, that was for sure.

The League of Nation's meeting was two days away. He spent all of yesterday interrogating every major criminal and their illegal crime circles that had headquarters in the capital, yet he found nothing. Though on the bright side, he reduced a lot of the crime rate in a day. But it wasn't what he needed. Even after busting triads, trafficking rings and terrorists, he didn't have an answer to give the LON. Time was ticking and he was running out of ideas and options. This time he had to give the world an answer. He would get massacred if he didn't! (Not literally). Zuk opened one eye when he heard his door creak open.

"WHAT?" He yelled.

"Sir, you have a visitor", a very scared guard responded.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't have time to see anyone", Zuko answered.

"Forgive me for saying this my Lord but, you should see this visitor."

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"He's right Zuko, you should see me."

That voice instantly ringed a bell, but he didn't quite believe it. Zuko looked up and the sight before him confirmed his suspicion. There she was, dressed in leggings and a blue shirt with her nation's insignia - waves. Attached to her right hip was her waterskin and on the other side was a sword. He raised an eyebrow surprised. Her hair was still as long and as wavy as he remembered, including her hair loopies which he thought were incredibly cute. Zuko dismissed the guard with the flick of his wrist before stepping away from his desk slowly. As they stood mirroring each other, Zuko realized that they were no longer the same height, so technically he was looking down at her.

"Kitty Kat", he said playfully.

"Zuzu bear", she replied.

He chuckled and the two friends embraced. Zuko wrapped his arms around her small waist while she rested her chin on his shoulder. Both inhaled the other's scent as memories of what seemed like another lifetime washed over them. Due to being preoccupied with rehabilitating the world with the Avatar, Katara hadn't set foot in the Fire Nation in ten years. Zuko understood of course, as he also had his hands full. Being here, holding each other as they were, felt magical. Responsibility had been a thief, yes, a thief indeed.

"Why did you come?" Zuko asked breaking the silence.

"I heard about the killings", Katara replied.

"Of course."

"Both Chief Karmuri and Chief Sekuk are on their way as we speak."

"Chief Sekuk? Last time I checked your father was chief-"

"Dad stepped down a couple of months ago, he said that his time was over."

"Why didn't you or Sokka take over?"

"Tribal leadership works differently in the Water Tribe. It's not a birthright but the will of the people. There are candidates and we hold elections. The person with the most votes will be crowned chief. Sokka ran but nobody thought he was mature enough to handle the responsibilities of being chief. Me? I like my freedom."

"If you think being a leader is signing up to go to prison then you are absolutely right", Zuko said scratching the back of his neck. He of all people knew the sacrifices one had to make when they were put in charge of a country. No more vacations, no more visits, no more adventures. You belonged to the people and the people you shall serve. Katara nodded sadly as she rubbed his arm. Although she was not a world leader, she knew what it was like to have to put your personal needs aside for the sake of the world. Traveling with the Avatar for ten years definitely proved that.

"So where's Aang?" Zuko asked.

"I have no idea", Katara shrugged.

"I thought the two of you were...you know, together together?"

"All you need to know is that I broke up with him and now I'm happier than ever."

"Okay..."

"Now let's get down to business, the reason why I'm here", Katara said folding her arms over her chest.

"Do tell Kitty Kat."

"The League of Nations is expecting a full report on the incidents, otherwise your nation's relationship with the rest of the world could be permanently severed. You need to come up with some answers and fast. Commander Ryuu found out that I was in a nearby colony, he said you needed help and that you have no lead. So I came as quickly as I could."

"Normally I would punish my most trusted general for sharing top secret information on an ongoing investigation..."

"Zuko he-"

"He was right. I don't have a lead and if I don't show the LON results, I'm toast. Luckily for me, you're the only person I can truly trust to help me with this task", Zuko smiled as he said this because he meant every word. During the past few days he had felt alone in this, but in the few minutes she had been here, he already felt reassured. He felt strong and confident, even if he didn't have answers yet.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go on an adventure, just like old times."

* * *

Zuko stepped outside wearing black training pants and a red tunic. He took the liberty to shave and he tied up his hair in a loose bun. Since the mission was going to be unpredictable, Zuko decided to pack his duo-swords which he wore on his back. It felt good to be out of his traditional robes and top not. In this particular outfit, he felt like his younger self. Plus it was a lot lighter and easier to move in if trouble ever did occur. Then he heard laughing, Zuko followed the sound to the turtle-duck pond and the scene in front of him was simply beautiful. Katara was bending the water into different shapes, it was almost as if the water was floating in the air magically. Zorras was sat on the ground with a bright smile on his face as he admired the display that was being put on for him. A water bubble accidentally popped and Zorras laughed immediately. He also spotted Akane, his son's nurse, by the infant's side as Zorras attempted to roll onto his stomach.

"Someone made a new a friend I see", Zuko said approaching the pond.

"For sure, but it's a shame you failed to introduce him to me", Katara responded sarcastically.

"It slipped my mind I'm sorry."

"Well congratulations, he's a cutie."

"Thank you, we should get going. Akane take Zorras inside and return him to Mai", Zuko instructed.

"Yes my Lord. And Master Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for entertaining him", Akane bowed her head.

"It was my pleasure", Katara replied smiling.

"Say bye daddy, bye Master Katara," Akene said to Zorras who just clapped his hands hysterically. Both Zuko and Katara laughed before waving at the baby as Akene carried him inside. Next, the pair made their way to the palace gates where the carriage was waiting for them. They didn't waste any time getting inside and taking off. Zuko explained that they were heading towards the lower parts of the city. Those areas were usually inhabited by poor folks, the perfect place for gangs to hide. The plan was to wait until nightfall because it was when crimes were more likely to take place. Once they arrived, Zuko and Katara put on hooded cloaks to conceal their identities. If people knew who they were, criminals would see them coming from a mile away. They weaved quickly through the traffic and hid in a dark alleyway.

"We have a couple of hours before sunset, what do you want to do?" Zuko asked.

"I could really use a drink right now", Katara said scrunching her nose.

"Okay Master rebel, you sound like Toph."

"I'm just trying to have some fun Zuzu."

"Fine, one drink. I think there's a tavern nearby, let's go."

The two followed the crowd until it started to smell like alcohol. Zuko stopped in front of "The Fire Goldfish". It already reeked of beer from the outside, that's how Zuko knew they had found the right place. He stepped inside with Katara right behind him and they were met by angry drunk men who clutched their drinks as if they were about to be taken from them. Katara rolled her eyes under her hood. She dropped a couple of gold coins on the counter which got the bartender's attention before ordering two beers. The bartender poured the liquid into two shiny cups then pushed it towards her. Katara didn't speak, she nodded her head to show her gratitude before finding a seat. The tavern was loud but Katara managed to distinguish a unique conversation between two men on the right. It was hard to hear but the words "water tribe", "fire" and "ambush" spiked her interest.

"I have an idea, follow my lead", Katara whispered removing her hood.

"Woah, what are you doing?", Zuko's eyes opened wide and he grabbed her wrist. He looked at her with confused eyes, this wasn't part of the plan. They were supposed to be laying low. Katara held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She whispered something into his ear and he nodded. Katara looked around then started talking about her sword in a loud voice. Zuko spoke equally as loud, making their fake conversation seem as realistic as possible while attracting attention. After a couple of sips, Katara noticed that all eyes were on them. Zuko did too, he remained calm.

"That's a nice sword you got there stranger", one of the men said to Katara.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in selling it", Katara answered before taking another sip.

"Come on, we all have a price", he insisted.

"That we do, but mine is not one you can afford. Let's go", she said rising to her feet.

"You are a beautiful woman, surely we can work something out", the man slowly came closer and backed Katara into the wall before grabbing her face forcefully. Katara gave the impression that she was afraid. The bartender rushed over and attempted to calm the stranger down. Unfortunately, it resulted in him having a broken nose. Katara looked in Zuko's direction and winked, which was the signal.

"Get your filthy hands off her", Zuko ordered standing up.

"Or what?"

"Or this!"

Zuko pushed the table forwards brutally, sending the man staggering backward. Zuko slammed him against the wall and held his sword at his neck. Before anyone else could move, Katara froze the rest of the men in their seats. The man gasped in surprise at Katara's power.

"A Water bender. I thought your kind would know better than to show your face around here after what happened", he said with disgust.

"I'm not afraid of you", Katara spat.

"Well, you should be. You're not welcome here."

"Hold your tongue or I'll slice it off", Zuko warned.

"Your one of them too."

A bright red and orange flame appeared in Zuko's palm. He brought it closer to the man's face. Sweat quickly began to appear on his forehead as he whimpered like a child that had been beaten.

"No buddy I burn and I'm gonna burn your face off if you don't tell me who set those Water tribe houses on fire. I know you know something, you and your buddy were just talking about it. So speak!"

"Okay okay! I'll do what you say. I'll talk. The killings weren't what they seemed. It was all fake!"

"What do you mean it was fake? People saw those houses get burned, there were corpses."

"But it wasn't the Fire Rebels! Someone is trying to frame the Fire Nation."

"You lie!" Zuko yelled.

"Please, it's the truth! And I can prove it!"

"How?" Katara asked.

"The corpses, they had stab wounds."

"How do you know this?" Zuko pressed harder on his chest.

"A friend of mine works in the palace. He's a member of the royal guard. He said when they cleaned up the corpses, they found stab wounds and hardly any burns."

"What is this friend's name?"

"Zang."

"Zang", Zuko repeated the name and he did recognize it. The man wasn't lying. He appointed Zang a couple of years ago, at the time the man was young and in need of money to feed his family. Though he was a non-bender, he did have an extensive use of duo-swords, which were Zuko's favorite. Zuko looked at Katara and noticed that they shared the same expression. Fear and confusion. Katara gave him a head nod and as a response, Zuko grabbed the man and started walking towards the door.

"Please let me go! That's all I know."

"Perhaps, but we're gonna need to cross-check your facts with Zang", Zuko replied.

"How? They'll never let low-lives like us into the palace."

"Good thing I'm the boss then."

Zuko removed his hood and the man looked at him amazed. He recognized Zuko's scar and the crown on his head could only mean one thing. The man dropped to his knees and bowed. Zuko looked away awkwardly. Though Mai loved the attention and respect that came with being royalty, Zuko didn't like to be worshipped. He considered himself a normal human being.

"Fire Lord Zuko", he said.

"I hope everything you just said was the truth", Zuko whispered in a hoarse voice. The man gulped as Zuko tied his arms behind his back and escorted him out of the tavern with Katara behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Zuko and Katara didn't waste any time dragging the drunk man they found in the tavern back to the palace. The information he gave them was very disturbing, so both were hoping that it was false. They walked fast, their feet hammering the ground below them. The soles of their shoes stomping could be heard from every hallway in the North wing. They stopped in front of a door with the image of a Fire Nation nobleman. Zuko took a deep breath before setting his face on fire, it didn't burn of course since the figure was made of metal. The smoke cleared and two doors split apart. Katara followed the path of the stairs that were heading down into what Zuko explained was one of the maximum security prisons. Katara was surprised, she had no idea there was one in the palace. Fire Lord Ozai himself was once detained down here until death. The guards saluted as Zuko walked passed them.

"Throw him in an empty cell, then summon Commander Ryuu and Zang of the Royal Guard", Zuko instructed.

"Yes, sir!" The guards said in unison.

Two bowed their heads in front of Zuko before taking the man from the tavern away. Three others ran up the stairs to complete the other half of Zuko's request, while the others continue to stand and guard. Then another guard came down urgently and stood before Zuko who nodded, granting him permission to speak.

"Sire, Fire Lady Mai has asked that you meet her in your quarters right away."

"Can't it wait?" Zuko asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"She insisted that it was important my Lord."

Zuko rolled his eyes before sending the guard away with a message for the Fire Lady. Then he turned to Katara who just smiled, her eyes were soft and understanding. Katara put a hand on his shoulder and grabbed a set of keys from his waistband.

"Go, I'll take care of it", Katara said putting her hand on his chest.

"In that case", he said, "I am leaving Master Katara in charge of this operation. You are all at her service. Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Zuko nodded. He gave Katara a thumbs up before leaving. He marched to his quarters quickly in order to attend to his wife's needs. Zuko was a very devoted husband but right now he was on edge, solving this crime mystery was a priority in his mind. Especially after hearing what his new prisoner said, he was beyond words. Fake murders? Framing the Fire Nation? It was simply nuts! There was no basis, no proof! Yet. As much as he thought the idea was crazy, he couldn't help but be suspicious. Either way, he had to get to the bottom of this. Right after he took care of Mai. Zuko pushed open his bedroom door slowly, only to find his wife fast asleep while his son was attempted to put his toe in his mouth. Zuko chuckled. Zorras turned his said and startled clapping when he saw his father was in the room. Zuko couldn't help but smile before putting a finger on his lips.

"Let's not wake mommy okay Zorras?" Zuko whispered as he picked up his son.

The baby clapped his hands again and Mai moaned softly in her sleep. Zuko used his free hand to run his hands through her long black hair. Mai opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw her husband. She sat up and hugged him, being extra careful not to squish Zorras.

"I didn't mean to wake you", Zuko said before kissing her gently.

"Don't worry, I was just taking a short nap", Mai explained.

"So what is it? I got word that you wanted to see me urgently."

"Yeah, it's about Zorras."

Zuko's body became tense. He held Zorras out in front of him and looked at the baby up and down. Zorras just stared at his father curiously, unaware of what was going on. Zuko couldn't see any wounds or bruises. Satisfied that his son wasn't injured, he finally put him down in his lap. Mai smiled and shook her head.

"Everything's fine. It's just-" Mai started but paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her sentence.

"Just what?"

"He can fire bend."

"Mai I know you're excited but he's barely two weeks old, it's a little too early to tell."

"I'm not crazy Zuko, I saw it! I was taking him a bath and he started to shiver before sneezing. That's when I saw it. A small flame came out of his nostrils! And the water got warmer too."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, he burned my hand."

Zuko looked at Mai then at Zorras. He was a little skeptical to believe this. It was very rare for an infant to show signs of bending this early in their life, although Azula was the exception and she turned out a prodigy. Just because it was rare, doesn't mean it was impossible. And the idea gave him much joy. His little Zorras was a mini him, he could bend. Zuko could picture himself training with him once he grew a little older, the way his own father never did with him. Zuko vowed to never neglect his family. He would be a great father to Zorras and give him all the affection and attention he deserved.

"Well if you saw it, I believe you. Our son is a fire bender!" Zuko exclaimed and Mai giggled. Zuko twirled Zorras in the air but out of the corner his eyes he saw the sun setting through the window. Then he remembered Katara and all the work he laid on her, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"Nothing. I just really need to get back to finding the criminals responsible for the arson attack."

"You're right. Don't let us keep you from saving the world."

"Mai-"

"I mean it, go. We'll be here waiting for you when you get back."

"I love you. Both of you."

"And we love you, now go!"

* * *

Katara sat opposite of the Royal guard named Zang. He had dark black hair like Zuko but his eyes were a little greener than most fire benders she had seen. It was obvious he trained hard, which was expected of a soldier in the Royal guard. Overall, he was a handsome man. Katara could tell he was nervous as she watched him fidget in his seat. She felt sorry for him, he was most likely innocent and just ended up getting caught in the crossfire. She looked up at Commander Ryuu who nodded for her to proceed. Katara handed Zang a photo of the man from the tavern, whose name she recently found out - Haruki.

"Do you know this man?" Katara asked.

"Yes, he is my friend", Zang replied.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"It's about the corpses isn't it?"

"Tell me what you know Zang."

"I don't know much my lady, but I did have a feeling something was off. After me and several other guards put out the fires in the northern parts of the city, we were tasked with finding the bodies of victims which we did. At first glance, they looked damaged but after we cleaned them up, we noticed they only had minor burns."

"So you don't think they were killed in the fire?"

"No ma'am'."

"What do you suggest happened then?"

"Well, we found stab wounds on all of the victims' necks. I believe they were killed beforehand then their bodies were tossed in the fire."

"But who would do such a thing?"

"I have no idea. But I don't believe the Fire rebels were behind this."

"And why is that?"

"The last known whereabouts of the rebels was Omashu. The killings happened on the day of the LON meeting. There is no way they could've reached the capital at that time."

"Maybe they split up. Half of the group stayed in Omashu while the half headed for the capital ahead of time."

"Inside the remains of some of the houses, we found a cloth made from some type of fur. It was clear they were used to start the fires. The rebels have never used fur when committing arson. Besides, the fur isn't native to the Fire Nation."

"Do you have a sample of this fur?"

"Yes, my lady."

Zang turned to Commander Ryuu who ordered some guards to bring the remains found in the fire incidents. A few minutes later, a guard came back with a medium sized metal box. He placed it down in between Katara and Zang. Zang opened the box, making sure that the contents were facing Katara. She reached inside and picked up the cloth. It was rusty and mostly burned but it was still sufficient evidence. Katara gasped.

"What is Master Katara?" Commander Ryuu asked.

"This is not made of fur, but feathers. Penguin feathers. Which means you were right Zang, the Fire rebels weren't behind this and someone is trying to frame the Fire Nation."

"Should I summon Fire Lord Zuko?"

"No, let him be with his wife. We will inform him of all of this later."

"Then what are you planning to do my lady?" Zang asked.

"Firstly, I shouldn't have to remind either one of you that this information is strictly classified. These facts should not leave this room, am I understood?" Katara said looking back and forth between the two men in front of her. Both Zang and Commander Ryuu nodded. "Good. Next, I need this cloth to be further analyzed so we know exactly where it came from."

"Right away Master Katara", Commander Ryuu said before exiting the room with the box.

"Zang. Fire Lord Zuko is lucky to have such an intellectual individual on his guard. You should be proud of yourself. Your good instincts have saved your nation."

"I just did what I thought was right."

Katara nodded. Zang bowed his head then left. Katara abruptly sat down in her chair. Haruki was right. Someone was trying to frame the Fire Nation and with feathers. Penguin feathers. Cloths made of penguin feathers were common in the Water Tribes and were native to the North and South Pole. Katara blinked several times but the severity of the issue at hand remained. One of her own people could be behind this. It was almost unbelievable but it made sense. It made perfect sense. The doors flung open and Katara bit her lip nervously as Zuko walked towards her.

"So how'd it go?" He asked cheerfully, "did you found anything, did the facts match up?"

Katara was trying her best to not freak out but it was proving harder than she thought. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her confused, he asked her what was wrong but Katara just shook her head. Something must be terribly wrong because it really unlike Katara to be uneasy about anything. She was always so calm and collected, even in the toughest situations. Zuko approached her again, he rubbed her shoulders gently as he stared into her eyes. He loved her deep ocean eyes. She reminded him of the sea, being at sea, sailing far away from all his problems on the sea. Because that's who she was - his sea. Katara relaxed and smiled against his touch, then she spoke and explained to him the situation.

"At least we know it wasn't the rebels or any citizen of the Fire Nation."

"Thank goodness. Now you just have to explain all of that to the League of Nations and hope they believe you", Katara said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Right, the trickiest part", Zuko replied anxiously.

"Hey, I'll be right by your side. We did this together remember?"

"Yeah, we did. Thank Kitty Kat."

"Your welcome Zuzu bear."

"I guess we should get some sleep now, tomorrow's a big day."

"Right, you're going to need all your strength."

"Absolutely. So...goodnight?"

"Oh of course! Goodnight."

A part of Katara's heart sank as he let go of her hands. She knew he had to go, but she didn't want him to. It felt like they were saying goodbye forever, even though she knew she would see him tomorrow morning. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner, she was hoping he would turn around and say he forgot to tell her something. But after five minutes of waiting, just standing there, she knew he was gone for good. Katara sighed and headed to her own room.

Mai was already asleep by the time Zuko returned. A maid informed him that his son was sleeping in the nursery. He crawled into bed slowly, making sure not to wake his wife and just laid there. He found that he couldn't fall asleep right away. He rolled onto his side but switching positions didn't help. SHE was bothering him. The way her eyes filled with sorrow when he said goodnight. It killed him because he really didn't want to leave. It took everything him not to turn around and make up an excuse to stay. He wanted to stay, so badly. Allas he couldn't.


End file.
